1. Field of Invention
The invention relates to an optical filter aligner/separator and an optical filter selection system utilizing the same.
2. Description of Related Art
Optical filters are employed in a variety devices used to implement optical communications networks. For example, in a wavelength division multiplexing (WDM) optical communications network, optical filters may be used to select certain wavelengths in devices such as optical add-drop multiplexers. Individual optical filters are often formed in a filter array. The filter array is constructed, for example, by depositing alternating layers of high and low refractive index dielectric materials upon a substrate. Slits are cut into the material to form a filter array that includes a grid of optical filters. These optical filters are relatively small with a size of about 1.1 mmxc3x971.1 mm.
When the slits are created to form the individual optical filters, the slits do not pass all the way through the material, thereby allowing the substrate maintain the positional relationship of the optical filters. The optical surface of the optical filters (i.e., the surface opposite the substrate) is then laid in an adhesive material, such as wax, so that the substrate is exposed. The substrate is then removed so that the adhesive material maintains the positional relationship of the individual optical filters.
Part of the manufacturing process includes determining the characteristics of each optical filter. The characteristics may be determined by directing different wavelengths of light at the filters and recording how the filters respond. The location and optical characteristics of each optical filter is stored.
Once the filter array of optical filters has been constructed and the optical filter characteristics determined, the filters may be employed in optical devices. This requires that a specific filter having desired optical characteristics be removed from the filter array. Currently, this is performed by instructing an operator to manually select a specific optical filter and by moving the optical filter using tweezers from the filter array to a pallet. The pallets have openings, or dimples, to hold each optical filter. When the operator selects the specific optical filter, the optical filters located adjacent to the selected optical filter may be dislodged so that the operator can grasp the selected optical filter with the tweezers.
The procedure for moving the optical filter from the filter array to the pallet is time consuming and is prone to errors by the operator. In addition, by dislodging the optical filters from their original positions, it may be difficult to locate a particular optical filter at a later time.
An optical filter aligner/separator device for retaining optical filters in a desired position, the optical filters having an optical filter height, the device includes: a top frame having a top frame cut out section; a bottom frame having a bottom side and a bottom frame cut out section, the bottom frame coupled to the top frame, the bottom frame cut out section aligning with the top frame cut out section; and a wire mesh disposed between the top frame and the bottom frame, the wire mesh disposed at the cut out section, the wire mesh having a height from the bottom side of the bottom frame that is less than the optical filter height.
Further scope of applicability of the present invention will become apparent from the detailed description given hereinafter. However, it should be understood that the detailed description and specific examples, while indicating preferred embodiments of the invention, are given by way of illustration only, since various changes and modifications within the spirit and scope of the invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art from this detailed description.